Begone
by JoliesMe
Summary: Everyone have their own nightmares. Alex was just studying, back in his normal life, enjoying normalcy with Tom Harris, James Hale, K-unit and Jack but what will intervene his normal life? Poison? A capture? Or his roommate beside his cell in the white prison? With action, swearing and hopefully, humor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Begone**_

_Joliesme_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider._

_A/N: My First Alex Rider Fanfiction! In any case, the last book happened but Jack did not die, Blunt was still on the post, Alex is not heartbroken and well… just like other books, ending's good._

* * *

_Chapter 1: How it all started._

* * *

"What do you think of this, Tom?"

Tom Harris looked over to the item that Alex Rider was holding and shrugged a little.

Alex sighed. It's hard to get a birthday present for his American housekeeper. There are nothing much she liked; She hated soapy dramas and well, anything that could thin her patience. It was always a wonder to Alex that she could wait for his to get home after missions. Alex shook her head and turned to his best friend.

"How about this?" He held out a box that was decorated with spirals and balloons. Alex raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tom with a wary eye. _His crazy friend is definitely…_

Tom opened up the box and a clown sprung out, accidentally boxing Alex in the chin.

_Up to some crazy stuns…_

Alex rubbed his chin absent-mindedly and closed the box, letting out a sigh as he gave his friend a little knock on the head.

"Seriously, Tom!"

"I'm being serious! How can Jack not do with some Jack-in-a-box!" Tom glanced a little closer at Alex's face and rubbed Alex's temple.

"What-!" Alex flinched, stepping backwards and wincing as he accidentally hit a man. Muttering a quick apology, he turned back to Tom and the said boy was smiling.

Tom gave a shrug and pointed to another box. This was pink with sparkles.

_Surely not another Jack…_

Alex gave a sigh and Tom pushed it towards Alex. Tom walked down to the other aisle. Alex pressed the box slightly and a loud "YOU GOT ME" rang out from the box. A small clown jumped out of the box, jutting Alex in the chin. A soft chuckle was heard from the other aisle. Alex closed his eyes in annoyance and pressed the clown back into the stupid pink box. He closed the box, placed it back on the shelf and looked upwards. The top shelf was labeled "Jack-in-the-boxes!" in italics.

Giving out an exasperation shout, "TOM HARRIS, GET BACK HERE!"

_**/**_

Eagle, or Dexter Taylor, gave the boy a look as he began to pick out his vegetables. Alex picked up his broccoli and with a disgust, silently placed it in the plate of Tom's. Tom was talking to Wolf, or Raymond Jackson, pretty loudly about beautiful women or sorts. Wolf was giving a little frown, but was listening, perhaps just out of courtesy. Fox, or Ben Daniels, was helping with Jack with the last dish, surprisingly finishing the last dish in 15 minutes. Snake, or Cedrick Reddy, was sitting at the edge of the dining table reading a book.

It was Friday and Friday was day the K-unit was always invited to stay over for dinner at Alex's. They have decided to come over, on their own accord after hearing from Fox about Alex's last mission about gunning another boy.

"Alright! Let's start dinner!" Jack's voice rang out as she stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup. Fox grinned as he placed seven bowls in the middle, surrounding the larger bowl.

"Is that green thing-" Alex started.

"CACTUS-CHICKEN-FEET SOUP!" Tom shouted, jumping out of his seat. Tom quickly served himself one bowl and he smelt the bowl of 'cactus-chicken-feet' soup. Wolf choked on his chicken and gave the soup a quick glance before turning away, face almost green.

Jack gave an exasperated reply of "yes" and she sat down beside Eagle.

"It's good for your legs," Snake called out, smiling to the two kids and muttering a soft "let's eat!"

"Yuck. How do you put cactus and chicken feet together," Wolf commented, sticking out his tongue as he picked up some broccoli and placing it in Tom and Alex's plate, much to Alex's disgust.

"It's chicken feet to place them together," Tom commented before picking up one cactus from the soup and placing in his mouth. He gave a roll of the eyes when Alex let out a choking sound. Alex picked up his broccoli and continued on the quest of transferring them to Tom.

Jack poured a bowl of soup for Alex and pushed it over to him. He pushed it to his right, where Tom was sitting and said," My legs are strong enough."

Jack gave a angry flash in her eyes and pushed the bowl back to Alex and said loudly," Oh no you don't!" She smacked Alex's hand which was trying to place the broccoli's that Wolf gave him to Tom again. Alex frowned. "Drink it! Your leg injuries have yet to fully recover! You know you are feeling the ghosts of pain!"

Alex gave a small choking sound as he froze up. The entire table glanced at Alex and back at Jack who realised her mistake; She should never comment about his last mission, ever! Alex dropped his fork down and he looked up. He gave a smile, a smile so fake, but_ yet…_

"It's alright."

Alex downed the soup down, took back all the broccoli he passed to Tom and ate them. He finished the entire plate of food and took the plate to the kitchen, hurriedly.

"I'm going back to my room." Alex rushed up the steps and a soft click was heard.

Tom stared at his best friend then at his own plate, pretty unaffected by the entire thing. He gave a small frown, "did he give me his broccoli and stole all **my** broccoli back?"

Eagle placed his cutlery down and sighed. "I'll go take a look at him," he gave a smile at the table and glanced at Jack. He patted her shoulders and gave a peck on her forehead and followed the way to Alex's bedroom.

_It's going to be a long day…_

* * *

I thank you if you have placed _**Begone** _in your favourites or if you have followed the story. Do review to tell me what you want to see more (and I might place them inside somehow) and also to urge me to write faster. Do review to allow me to improve. Thank you!

* * *

Alright! I'm going to end it here. That's not the end! I started this off with a one-shot in mind and as I continue typing, I realised I wanted to put this into a plot. Hehe! Do review, and I'll try to clarify anything that is weird!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Begone_**

_Joliesme_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Harry Potter._

_A/N: Thank you for all the followers! _

_To __**Platero**__, the title is more of like.. nightmares begone, that type of begone. I'll try to put in my plot in this coming chapter so be sure to look forward for it, okay?_

* * *

_**Last Chapter: **_

Eagle placed his cutlery down and sighed. "I'll go take a look at him," he gave a smile at the table and glanced at Jack. He patted her shoulders and gave a peck on her forehead and followed the way to Alex's bedroom.

_It's going to be a long day…_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Capricious Happenstance_

* * *

"Hey Alex," Eagle rasped on the bedroom door roughly, not really waiting for an answer but nonetheless, waited at the door.

'Hey Dex-diot," Alex said rather rudely, throwing a pillow at the red-haired man at the door.

"I dislike –no- detest that nickname," Eagle had swiftly dodged the pillow and threw it back into the chest of the blonde boy who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Taylie?" Eagle threw a punch at Alex who swiftly dodged it.

"You're Cubby then," Alex lashed out, his knuckled landed a hit on the chest of the red-haired muscled man.

Eagle fell over laughing, collapsing on the bed of Alex's, "Okay, You're Cub and I'm either Eagle, Dex, Dexter, Dexter Taylor or hey. Nothing else."

"I'll stick to hey," Alex fell next to Eagle making a face when Eagle fell on the bed, "First of all, Hey, this is my bed," Alex pointed at his bed, "Next, what are you here for?"

"You know what."

"I don't know what,' Alex replied, arms akimbo, sitting on the edge of the bed, "but I'll kick you out if there's nothing you want to say."

Eagle sat up and raked his hair, "What happened just now?"

Alex chewed his lip and sighed audibly, "You do know about the mission, don't you? I mean, what happened at the very least."

Eagle glanced at Alex and nodded, gesturing for him to continue. Alex stared into space for awhile, "What they did... affected me. The leg's," he pointed at a raw wound that dotted his calf, "the worse. I could feel it biting into me every single time I stop moving that muscle.

"It's a like the worse nightmare. And I have a bad feeling about all these. A very bad one."

**/**

A kick to the stomach. A loud groan. Pulling up of the covers. Another punch. Blocked.

"I get it, whoever you are!" Alex shouted as he emerged from under his blanket, throwing his pillow at the 'assailant'.

"Whatever Cub. Just get the hell up. You have school."

Alex took a glance at the toned man and snorted aloud, "Since when have you cared, Ray?"

"About school? Or about you?" The man asked, walking out.

Alex took a moment to reply as he tidied up his blanket and threw his pillow, now on the floor after Wolf have discarded it, back on the bed, "How about both?"

"Greedy aren't you?" The voice called out, indicating he was at the bottom of the stairs already.

"BREAKFAST READY! ALEX YOU BETTER BE DOWN IN 5!"

"Yes, Jack!" Alex called out, sticking his head out of the door, kicking something in the process.

He winced and touched the wound on his leg gently. The wound stung making him flinch visibly as he hissed down a scream. He took a look at the wound and regretted it immediately: The wound was healing at patches while at some parts, the blood coagulated and a small portion was bleeding fresh blood. He brought his leg nearer to him and touched the part which was bleeding. He winced and a part of the skin came off when he removed him finger.

He sighed and reached towards the medical kit under his bed. He unzipped it and took out the brown glass bottle and swirled it for a few moments. He glanced at the clear liquid and checked the expiry date, satisfied, he twisted the cap open and a hiss escaped the bottle. A shot of compressed air blasted out, and hit Alex on the hand. The spot which was hit turned red almost immediately and Alex sighed again. He dipped a cotton bud into the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and dapped it on the leg wound. The wound frizzled and foamed; Alex chewed his lips.

He gave the clock beside his bed a glance and hopped up, forgetting his injured leg for a moment. He quickly gathered his clothes and went into the shower.

The hot water warmed his body significantly as droplets of water slid down his skin, rather gracefully, despite the rough surfaces. He placed his head under the shower, wetting his blonde hair, now sticking onto his face. He switched off the tap, now feeling refreshed but the chemical burn and the wound on his leg was throbbing significantly. Upon walking out of the showers, he knocked into the doorframe, earning a massive bump on his head.

Today was definitely not a good day.

**/**

"Why are you here?" Alex asked as he stuffed a bread into his mouth, chewing quickly as he gave his watch another quick glance.

"'Cause Jack invited."

"She'll never invite you. She'll invite Eagle."

"She did, so shut it."

Alex gave Wolf a pointed stare before stuffing the rest of his breakfast down his throat and slung his bag on his shoulder. He kicked the chair in, combing his hair with his slender fingers and picked up the white plate with his left hand. He ran into the kitchen, dumping the plate into the sink and swallowed his bread before yelling, "I'm off to school!"

Swinging open the door, Alex donned his sneakers quickly and was about to ride off with his bicycle which, was blocked by a muscular but short man.

"What do you what? I'm going to be late!"

"Yadda yadda," Wolf said, as he swung his car keys around his fingers, forming imaginary circles.

Alex sighed before hurrying to the front of his house, as a beep sounded, and he jumped into the seat of the white BMW. He quickly put on the seat belt and glanced to Wolf, who was waving to Jack and was walking over very slowly. Annoyed, Alex pressed hard on the honk and a loud honk sounded through the neighbourhood. This made Wolf rush over.

"You needn't press that!" A gruff voice chimed. Alex grinned before reaching over to help the other man out on his seat belt while the said man drove his keys into the ignition.

"Brookland?"

"Landbrook."

Alex need not see the rolling of Wolf's eyes; He could hear them. The car started and before long, it pulled to a stop at the gates of Brookland.

"Here you are, Cub."

Alex unfolded himself from the polished leather seat and pushed open the door of the armoured vehicle. A sudden drop in his heart made him look up at the opposite shop houses. A man was holding onto his daughter's hand, bringing her to school. A teenage girl took out her phone to change the songs. An elderly man was setting up his shop. The dog barked at the teenage group while the girls screamed and the boys laughed. Something glinted but it was not there anymore. The second floor of the houses were dark, except for the second shop on the extreme left. Bright lights spilled out to the corridor. He rubbed his chest absent-mindedly and a voice woke him up from his stupor.

"Something's the matter?"

"Nah." Alex turned back, muttering "thanks" before slamming the door shut. Alex looked back at the second floor of the houses once again, sensing something was not quite right yet could not put a finger on the exact problem. Alex rubbed his chest again before walking to school, trusting his instincts and letting his guard up.

Alex turned back, on instinct, as if someone was boring his eyes into him. Wolf. Alex saw a shadow in the car tilting his head upwards, or at least what he thought he had seen, and raised his hand in reply to the gesture.

**/**

Wolf glanced at Alex was just glanced at the houses again. The second time and Wolf sensed, too, that something was amiss. He, too, looked up at the houses, peeking through the tinted windows of his BMW. _A man was holding onto his daughter's hand, outside of the third shop on the left of the lamp post. A teenage girl stopped and took out her phone to change the songs. An elderly man was setting up his shop. The dog barked again at the teenage group while the girls screamed and the boys prodded one of the girls. Something glinted but it was not there anymore. The second floor of the houses were dark, except for the second shop on the extreme left. Bright lights spilled out to the corridor._

Wolf shook his head and thought promptly that there should be nothing to be afraid of, even so, the little brat could take care of himself. Wolf tilted his head upwards, as Cub turned back, indicating a silent 'take care'. Cub raised his "blue" hand as through the tinted window and walked into the school, although Wolf had no either how he knew himself had tilted his head upwards. The brat's intuition was monstrously accurate.

Wolf turned the key that was in the ignition and started the car. The vehicle gave a loud groan as its engines started, and the wheels raced off, to wherever Wolf was headed to.

**/**

The class was in their usual stupor. Alex Rider had a hand under his chin, supporting his head, eyes closing as the teacher droned on and on and on and ...

"ALEX RIDER!"

Alex's eyes blinked open, giving the teacher in front of him a bored look, just like he did not even doze off, as usual. Tom sniggered, somewhere diagonally to his right while James sighed audibly. Max Kent, the boy sitting behind Alex kicked his seat, indicating a pretty unfriendly gesture.

The teacher, or Ms Lewis, arms akimbo, shifted a little uncomfortably under the blank stare of Alex Rider's. She gave a fake cough, demanding attention as she reached her hands out, palms open as if going to grab Alex.

Coincidentally, something landed on her palm.

"GOAL!"

Ms Lewis turned towards Tom Harris and shouted, rather unkindly what that was for and the reply she got was not from just him but rather from two people.

"I thought your throat was itchy-" Both of them started off together.

"-so I decided to offer Tom a cough drop, seeing he really likes you, to offer you-"

"-but I thought it'll be nice to try to score that palm chance, you know?" Tom ended off sheepishly and turned over to give his buddy, James, a hi-five.

"Double detention for both of you!"

Tom pouted cutely while James punched his hands in the air, which earned them a questioning glare from Ms Lewis, which was exactly what they wanted. Tom replied in a sad tone that he lost the bet as he thought that she would only give them a single detention for the prank while James, obviously had won. That, earned them, and the class for the matter, a slightly abashed Ms Lewis and she cancelled both detention and instead told them to get out of the class, failing to see both the clock that indicated that it was only 3 minutes till the lesson ended, as well as the smirks from the two boys.

Ms Lewis turned back to Alex Rider, the one who started it all, and gave him a questioning glare, which was returned with a blank stare. Ms Lewis mouthed the word _'so?'_ and she wanted him to get out of the room.

Alex Rider replied monotonously as he stood up, pushing his chair backwards, heading towards the door, "Max Kent kicked my chair."

**/**

Alex was shocked awake, not because Ms Lewis screamed his name or that Max Kent kicked his chair, but instead something seemed ominous. Something was amiss, definitely but what? Alex stared blankly at Ms Lewis while the gears in his head worked on double speed with oil to lubricant the gears. There was no need to mask his face or even attempt to listen to Ms Lewis; he needed the energy for something else.

He faintly felt the small object landing on the open palm of Ms Lewis. By this, he tuned back, curious to see what his two good friends were up to, again.

"GOAL!"

Ms Lewis turned towards Tom Harris and shouted, rather harshly, to Alex's standards, what that was for and the reply she got was not from just him but rather from both Tom and James. Sometimes, Alex reckon they are long lost brothers that were separated after birth. He did, once or twice, each week, hint about them being brothers and replied goes something like this:

_"And I'll be the Fred that will die in Harry Potter but not from the killing cure, what'sthat, but from my parents' shouting and death threats."_

_"Oh, are you a__Prefect__, Percy?" said James, mimicking one of the twins perfectly, dabbled with the perfect expression even, with an air of great surprise. 'You should have said something, we had no idea.'_

_"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the Tom, twirling his fingers in imaginary circles. "Once– "_

_"Or twice–"_

_"A minute– "_

_"All summer–"_

_"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect._

"I thought your throat was itchy–" Both of them started off together.

"so I decided to offer Tom a cough drop, seeing he really likes you, to offer you–"

"but I thought it'll be nice to try to score that palm chance, you know?" Tom ended off sheepishly and turned over to give his buddy, James, a hi-five.

"Double detention for both of you!"

Tom pouted cutely while James punched his hands in the air, which earned them a questioning glare from Ms Lewis, which was exactly what they wanted and Alex really thought the teacher was stupid at this point. Tom replied in a sad tone that he lost the bet as he thought that she would only give them a single detention for the prank while James, obviously had won. That, earned them, and the class for the matter, a slightly abashed Ms Lewis, much to the class and Alex amusement, and she cancelled both detention and instead told them to get out of the class, failing to see both the clock that indicated that it was only 3 minutes till the lesson ended, as well as the smirks from the two boys.

Ms Lewis turned back to him, he knew, and he wiped all emotions from his face again, turning towards Ms Lewis with the same blank stare again. He saw her mouth the word and he felt a kick at his chair. Deciding to not waste his time and that the omninous feeling was gone, he chose his words.

"Max Kent kicked me."

The bell rung and the class's stupor broke, laughter bursting from all directions as they 'worship' the three that pissed Ms Lewis off.

**/**

"Cough drops? That's so not original!"

"Yeah, right, Alex. You were staring into space that I thought you died there and then."

"Oh yeah, and I could hear you 'we betted but I lost' speech that totally fooled Ms Lewis."

"Exactly! Did you see her face? Like... OH MY GOSH!" James sat down, putting his tray of food on the table with a bottle of mineral bottle. Alex squinted and saw scribbling on the label as he quickly snatched it away and placed it against the light.

_You were so cool..._

"Is that a confession? JAMES!" Alex said loudly as he clubbed on James back, as the latter coughed.

"You–! Return it!"

Alex laughed and unscrewed the bottle, twisting the cap and took a large gulp, finishing the entire full bottle. Tom gave a faked look of shock and Alex punched him playfully, "It's only 100ml."

James pouted and folded his arms, resting on the chair's back rest, seemingly angry but his two best friends knew better.

* * *

The man wore spectacles, and a tag that labelled "Visitor", signed by the principal. He had a phone on his hand, a Nokia brand phone, outdated that had no large screen and no colour. The man blinked innocently at the secretary as he flashed his card and asked, ever so politely if he could have some water. The kind secretary smiled and handed him a 100ml mineral bottle. He asked again, smiling, where the auditorium was at and the secretary nodded her head and pointed towards the direction.

He slipped into the toilet, even though the security camera was there but he saw, in the office that that specific surveillance camera was dummy. A white poison appeared on his hand and he poured it into the mineral bottle then screwing the bottle cap back, lining it with a special glue. Scribbling on the label and he pushed the bottle into the locker number he was looking for.

_In the friend's. Stay conspicuous. Stay somewhere you see the water touches his mouth. Alive and the others, can be disposed of, if necessary but do not draw attention._

The man remembered the words of his boss. Smiling to himself, he whispered into the phone, but not holding it close where the keypad was supposed to be. Instead it was upside down, the keypad facing outwards, and spoke, "It is done."

The man pulled onto the jacket, making it tighter, and purposefully walked towards the real surveillance camera, purposefully zipping up his zipper and walked normally towards the auditorium, with confidence. Stomach in, chest out, head tilted upwards.

_Alex Rider..._

* * *

I thank you if you have placed _**Begone** _in your favourites or if you have followed the story. Do review to tell me what you want to see more (and I might place them inside somehow) and also to urge me to write faster. Do review to allow me to improve. Thank you!

* * *

A few things I need you to review, oh gosh, do tell me or else there will be no next chapter! –sad face-

_1. Do you want Alex to be captured then a fight scene, a fight scene and then captured, or a fight scene, captured, fight scene?_

_2. To involve Tom and James further or more K-unit? _

_3. A boy that Alex will see or that a girl that he will meet?_

Thanks for all the support. Once again, Begone, the title name will really only come in at the ending part and so~ I've found a job and it's tiring. I've been assigned twice.. TWICE! To a japanese table and hell be damned cause I have no idea what they will saying until I told them I understand a little more commonly used words and uncouth words only. I will be updating ASTOR – Katekyo fan fiction next so this will not be touched till the next few weeks and in the meantime... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-unbeta-ed-


End file.
